


Nem do céu, nem do inferno

by Choientist



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: No interior do Brasil, em Itatiba, existem muitos mistérios inexplicáveis que rondam as matas e sítios. Durante suas férias, Crowley e Aziraphale não estavam preparados para o encontro com uma lenda viva assombrada.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nem do céu, nem do inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem? 
> 
> Fui desafiada ontem pela querida @Dunew no “Tag da Escrita” a escrever algo com o nosso rico Folclore Brasileiro. Eu mudei de ideia umas 30 vezes até a minha querida mamãe me salvar contando uma lenda sobre Itatiba. Pois bem, escolhi o Corpo Seco para fazer um crossover com esses dois — eu queria MUITO escrever com Good Omens há séculos. 
> 
> Aqui na minha cidade a lenda do Corpo Seco é a seguinte: existiu há um bom tempo um coronel MUITO ruim que mandava e desmandava em todo mundo. Nesse episódico em especial, ele comprou o sino pra igreja e colocaram na torre em um dia que ele não estava na cidade. Quando chegou, esse coronel pediu pra descerem o sino pesado e subirem de novo. Ele era tão apegado a esse sino (e também era muito ruim com os seus empregados) que nem o inferno o quis, então ele vaga pela torre da igreja. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Se a estadia em Itatiba estava sendo sossegada até o momento, os dois tinham certeza de que logo algo surgiria para acabar com a paz; a confusão parecia persegui-los.

O anjo de cabelos claros tomava o café preto com extrema calma, acompanhando com os olhos as espécies lindas de pássaros que cantavam e voavam de um lado para o outro.

— Dia. — Uma das crianças o cumprimentou com o sorriso bem estampado no rosto, carregando um balde de legumes para os bichos. Tudo funcionava com tanta perfeição que Aziraphale sentia que ali era um pedaço perdido do céu, aquele mesmo céu que agora ele fugia. Ainda não haviam descoberto sobre a sua troca com o demônio, mas sabia que seria questão de tempo. Respirou fundo, puxando com força para dentro de si todo o cheiro acolhedor de mata fresca, frutas doces e... cocô de cavalo. 

Bom, nem tudo podia ser tão perfeito. 

— Precisa de ajuda? — Gritou para o menino com os porcos, já deixando a sua canequinha no chão e batendo a poeira da roupa. 

— Essa sua animação me dá nos nervos. — Crowley murmurou mal-humorado enquanto era rodeado pelos patos e gansos esperando pelos grãos de milho. A figura excêntrica e descolorida do demônio parecia gritar no meio de todas aquelas cores e vida da natureza. — E ainda me acordaram cedo pra assistir uma droga de missa. 

Jogando a comida para os animais, o anjo não conseguia conter toda a felicidade verdadeira que sentia por estar no interior. Ele e o rabugento Crowley estavam no sítio de uma grande agricultora da cidade, Lourdes Lima, há uma semana. A mulher era uma velha amiga e assim que a oportunidade de fugir daquela cidade onde toda a confusão havia começado, Aziraphale não hesitou em convidar o amigo para ir também. Apesar de tudo, os dois mereciam um descanso.

— Anime-se, você não precisa ficar dentro da igreja. — Ponderou o anjo quando voltou para o lado do demônio. Subiram na charrete e aguardaram o resto da família chegar. 

A viagem até o centro da cidade foi calma, a paisagem fazia valer todos os buracos e curvas que enfrentaram pelo caminho. Subiram as escadas da Basílica Nossa Senhora do Belém e foram recebidos prontamente pelo padre.

— Sejam bem-vindos. Vejo rostos novos por aqui, qual a graça de vocês? 

Aziraphale e Crowley trocaram olhares confusos, sem entender direito o que o homem falava. Lourdes foi rápida em socorrê-los e apresentá-los.

— Nomes incomuns, mas é um prazer em tê-los conosco. Por que não dão uma volta pela igreja? Visitem o sino, fiquem à vontade. 

O anjo sorriu em concordância.

— Se eu fosse ‘ocês não ia lá pra riba, não. O Corpo Seco fica andando perto do sino.

— Deixa de bobagem, dona Lourdes. Aqui é lugar sagrado. — O padre resmungou, movimentando as mãos e a cabeça em discordância. — Seu Sebastião Lima está no céu.

— Já vi meu vô lá, feito uma múmia assombrada. Ele era tão ruim em vida que nem o céu nem o inferno quiseram ele, por isso fica vagando aqui dentro. 

Aziraphale gostava de conhecer novos lugares e não entendia o que “Corpo Seco” significava, mas a curiosidade sempre seria o seu maior ponto fraco. Tinha passe livre para xeretar onde bem entendesse e o faria sem pestanejar, ainda mais tendo a possibilidade de encontrar uma criatura mágica. Sorrindo para os outros e pedindo licença, o anjo puxou Crowley consigo para dentro.

— Aguenta um pouco, você nunca conheceu uma igreja direito. 

— Tem um bom motivo pra isso. — O demônio sussurrou, ora ou outra dava pulinhos enquanto tentava caminhar normalmente. Locais sagrados faziam o seu corpo arder. 

Subiram as escadas de madeira com rapidez. Podiam sentir a tremulação das ondas sonoras como se estivessem batucando dentro do próprio corpo, como um coração pulsante. O sino era de tirar o fôlego; dourado e com anjos grafados por toda a sua volta.

— É lindo...

E o que aconteceu em seguida se desenrolou de forma tão rápida que nem eles conseguiram entender.

— É meu! — A voz gorgolejante veio acompanhada de uma figura assombrosa que correu para cima dos dois. À luz do sol, ainda meio tímido, conseguiram ver a criatura horrenda ofegar e babar. Assim como Lourdes havia avisado, o que era para ser o avô dela tornara-se só a carcaça de um humano: os olhos vazios, a boca arreganhada cheia de dentes pontiagudos, os ossos apodrecidos e cobertos com restos de algum pano.

O Corpo Seco pulou em cima de Crowley, tentando prender o seu pescoço com as mãos firmes. Sem saber como ajudar, o anjo chutou a criatura com toda a força que tinha e ela grudou em sua perna com resistência.

— Faz um milagre! — Pediu o demônio tentando se fazer ouvir por cima das badaladas. Jogou para o outro o frasco de água benta que levava consigo, achando que poderia ter efeito. 

Mesmo eles mesmos sendo sobrenaturais, nunca haviam encontrado — ou ouvido sobre — nada parecido antes. A criatura rosnava cada vez mais, sentindo as gotículas sagradas perfurarem o seu ser. Aziraphale conseguiu se desvencilhar do aperto e correu para o outro lado, ainda aspergindo água naquilo. A sua voz começou a ficar rouca de tanto que gritava a oração:

— Creio em Deus Pai Todo-Poderoso... 

O Corpo Seco deu início a uma tremedeira sem igual e, de um segundo para o outro, explodiu em uma nuvem de poeira escura. 

Os dois desceram de lá no mais completo silêncio. Crowley não reclamou pelo resto do dia e Aziraphale tentava encontrar sentido na situação. À noite, um pouco antes de irem dormir, o anjo tocou no assunto:

— Para onde você acha que ele foi?

— Eu não sei, mas não é mais problema nosso. 

A lamparina apagou com uma lufada de vento, deixando-os à luz da lua no céu. Antes que Crowley pudesse acender o fogo mais uma vez, a pequena mão da criança o impediu. 

— Foi o Saci, é melhor entrarmos. 

— O quê?

O anjo e o demônio tinham muito que aprender ainda. As férias em Itatiba prometiam ser inesquecíveis.


End file.
